


A Wholesome View of Mary Goore: OneShot for Kal <3

by mistershark666



Category: Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistershark666/pseuds/mistershark666
Summary: Everybody makes Mary Goore out to be some bad bitch. What if he instead was a sad but well loved and wholesome bitch?Here's a wholesome take on our beloved Mary Goore from the band Repugnant.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Gender Non-conforming Character, Mary Goore/Reader
Kudos: 9





	A Wholesome View of Mary Goore: OneShot for Kal <3

**Author's Note:**

> // signs that the POV has changed from third person to reader, or reader to third person  
> Ost is Swedish for cheese

It had been a long day. Frankly, more than a long day for Mary. He had always dreamt of leading a band, but quite honestly, it wasn’t all that he thought it would be. It was a lot more. It was an exhausting life of pressure to constantly create new content, smile for cameras, sign the pictures of your blood covered face, and be manhandled by women far too young to be touching you. It was fame, and that wasn’t for him.

No matter how much he enjoyed recording each day with his bandmates in the studio, the dark mass of shame and self-hatred never left his frail body. There was only so much that music could do for him but it never truly got rid of this pain that slept with him day in and day out.

He pulled his worn leather jacket over his shoulders, pulled out one of his last cigarettes, and began his walk home. He wished it was raining or even storming. Sometimes if the exterior world matches the interior self, it creates a validating, cinematic experience. However, this was not his luck today.

Instead, the sun was an hour away from fully setting and the sky was a pleasant purple. Norsborg was settled tightly in the Stockholm area, which quite frankly was far more welcoming than any other area of Stockholm. Mary, even in all his hardship, was grateful to live in this area. 

The brain rot that Mary carried felt especially heavy today, as if even in all the song recording, he couldn’t release his woes. Things felt dark, meaningless, hopeless. He knew well that this would never not be his routine; waking up, work, mope, smoke, and sleep. 

There were a few fair sized pebbles on the walking path that were perfect to kick, just to add some sensation to the emptiness he felt. Soon enough, Mary came to a stop in front of his apartment complex. It wasn’t large, but he didn’t need much space for it would only add to his loneliness. Up each step he went, until he reached his pale blue door frame. 

As he went to grab the doorknob, he smiled, ever so slightly, he smiled. The home felt warm and he knew something was behind that door waiting for him. Slowly, he turned the doorknob, and a fat but oddly stout cat greeted him. Mary knelt down to hold his favorite fuzzball, Ost. 

//  
You never cared for the name, Ost, as Swedish was already a hard language for you to learn, but you knew it made Mary so happy when you agreed to essentially name your cat, Cheese.

Mary looks up from the kisses he is receiving from Ost and smiles. He never smiled when the two of you first met, maybe because he really was hurting then, but you also know how much he loves having a calloused exterior.

You walk over from the couch to greet him with a warm hug. He collapses into your arms, despite being quite a bit taller than you. The room felt brighter the moment he walked through the door. You could never truly explain the immense love you had for this silly, blood covered man, but it was there and you never denied it. 

You both pull back from the hug to look at one another, even though you wish the hug lasted longer. Gently, you brush his high cheekbones and giggle a little bit at the stage makeup he wore every day, even if no fans would be observing his musical talent. You loved it. It might be silly, but it was also very attractive and greatly contrasted his sensitivity for others around him.

//  
Mary pushed his face into his lover’s hand. He felt warm and giddy. To be able to come home any day at any time to see the person he loves and the cat who occasionally pisses him off (but mostly loves him) was a greater feeling than any other.

The warmth of his partner’s hand drained away all feelings of loneliness and sorrow he felt prior, as if those thoughts and feelings never really existed in the first place. Slowly, he reached down and pecked their lips. Just a gentle, loving kiss. Words were not needed in this exchange, as both Mary and his lover knew exactly how they felt.

//  
Mary’s rough lips on yours felt right. Almost like a little puzzle piece had been put together after a long search for the missing piece. You wrapped your hand around the nape of his neck and brought him down again for another kiss, this one with more heat. 

You missed him dearly, and while he was with you quite often, you yearned for a little more connection tonight. You kissed him a little more, waiting for his return of consent, and as soon as he kissed back, you knew you were in for a wonderful evening.

Mary guides you towards the wall behind you and you felt your back gently come to rest up against it. Kissing him was heavenly, sexual or not, you felt love with every move of his lips against yours. His hand glided up your arm, towards the nape of his neck, and slowly, he entwined his fingers with yours. Once more, he began guiding your hand towards the same wall you were resting on.

Naturally, your hips beckon towards his, and quickly he responds, pushing his weight onto yours, gracefully sandwiching you between himself and the wall. You needily grasp a handful of his shirt collar and try to pull him even closer. He lets out a breathy laugh and grasps your thigh roughly. 

You moan into his mouth with every touch. You love this man, and for him willing to be this close and vulnerable with you meant more than anything in the world. His sensitivity to your needs and wants was absolutely priceless. He gently bites your bottom lip, asking to enter your mouth and you happily oblige. His tongue slips in and out of your mouth, playfully caressing your own tongue.

You gently rake your nails down his back and wrap the thigh he grabbed around his waist, pulling him closer to your sweet spot. He lightly growls and pulls back. Initially, you wonder if you had done something wrong, but there he is, staring you down. Not like some hunk of meat he is ready to fuck, but with genuine passion. He smiles a small but telling smile that causes you to blush intensely and hide your face. 

He nuzzles into your neck whispering, “No, my love, don’t hide that beautiful smile.” 

You return the gaze with a large, goofy smile as he leans back in to kiss you more. You melt into his lips and begin to feel hot as he crawls his hands around your waist and up under your shirt. You sharply inhale as he gently fondles one of your nipples and begins to kiss your exposed neck and collarbone.

You willingly remove your own shirt and tug at his until he does the same. Without warning, Mary quickly picks you up and wraps you around him as he carries you to your beloved bed. You switch between soft giggles and hard moans as he bites and nips at any exposed skin.

Softly, he lays you on the clean sheets, something that likely, won’t be clean for long. He crawls over you, kissing from your lips, down your neck, into your collarbone, and coming to a short stop at your nipples. He plays you like a musical instrument, flicking his tongue over one nipple, while gently rolling the other between his long fingers. Those fingers, you’ve watched them fondly in your life. How they quickly change chords on a guitar and how quickly they can make you come. Oh the possibilities when it comes to his fingers alone.

He continues to play with your nipples in his hands as he slowly makes his descent towards your heated center. Rather than a normally rough session, Mary unbuckles your pants and slips them off gracefully. No pulling or tugging, but a gentle removal of your pants, as well as your underwear. Onto the floor with both items of clothing. 

Nudity once bothered you, but you never feel shame or fear around Mary. Not when this man treats you with such softness. His kisses reach your inner thigh and your heart beats faster. No matter how many times he does this, you always feel nervous and excited, quick to respond to every touch. His kisses soon reach your center and you moan loudly as his tongue drapes over your heat. 

The more his tongue plays around your inner workings, the more your back arches. His fingers dig into your hips, mixing soft bouts of pain with intense pleasure. His mouth speeds up in response to your quickening breaths as you feel a heat well in your lower abdomen. Your hands wrap in his hair pulling him closer to you as you feel the memorable waves that crash over your body as you come. You cry out softly and regain yourself as Mary quickly licks up your mess. 

Of course, the evening had just begun. You quickly pull Mary in for a kiss to taste the sweet mixture of yourself on his lips. You encourage him to disrobe, which he does with great speed and joy. Crawling back over you, he begins to kiss you, deeply and lovingly. He pulls back to look you in the eyes with a question gleaming in them. You nod happily as he slowly slides into you.

He moans out ever so softly as you lean up to kiss his bloodstained neck. He huffs as he begins working in and out of you, slowly at first, but then his speed quickens to a fast rhythm. You moan once more as he hits your inner walls and you begin to pull at his hair once more, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. You hear him start to moan more frequently until he softly cries out your name and bites into your neck.

You moan and rock your hips for him as he comes down from his high, petting his hair and kissing the top of his head. He pulls out and lays next to you, pulling you into his arms so you can nuzzle into his neck. He pets your head and ever so quietly whispers how much he loves you. You don’t know why people only perceive his harsh exterior, but maybe they aren’t lucky enough to handle someone this full of love.


End file.
